Possessive
by Did My Heart Love til Now
Summary: Bella was rescued from a vampire attack when she was only an infant by none other than Edward. Edward and Bella now live a life of hormornal teenagers in a house full of vampires. M for future lemons and Edward's dirty thoughts
1. Singer

Just another idea in the vault. Don't worry, the other stories are still in production.

**Songs for Inspiration:**

**The Fame and The Fame Monster albums by Lady Gaga**

**the Memento Mori album by Flyleaf**

* * *

She was so young when I found her, about one, maybe younger. Her parents were killed by a young vampire feeding in Washington. I immediately smelled the blood. I was visiting from Denali, everything was perfect, no one saw me, and no one knew I was here, no trouble for Emmett and Rosalie.

Carlisle had made plans to relocate somewhere in Washington in fourteen years; he wanted me to check out everything. I was wondering the quiet, dark streets when I smelled it. It hadn't been long, but I was old enough to know I should stop breathing.

Without another thought, I followed the scent. I made it easier on my self and held my breath when I got to the delectable smelling house. I saw the slaughter in side the small home. I also heard crying. This young vampire looked wild, maybe a little more than a year old.

I destroyed him easily. He was done with the adults and the vile monster was now going for the child. I quickly scooped the beautiful brown eyed child and ran all the way to the loft Rosalie and Emmett were living in. Rosalie was completely ecstatic. Once I had a chance to breathe though, I was done.

"Well, I guess you've found your singer." Rosalie mused.

I clutched the wooden chair and broke it with the force of my hand. "She's a baby!" I argued.

She smirked. "You say you can't even read her thoughts. I'm very positive that even as a baby, you can have thoughts. Her blood appeals to you like, as you put it, nothing else in this planet. Edward, you found your singer."

Emmett laughed his booming laugh. It made the small infant laugh along with him. Her puffy cheeks stretched and her eyes puckered. She was adorable. Rosalie chuckled and picked her up from the desk. "I know her. This is the Swan baby. Such a shame, her parents were so loving, they had been trying to conceive but without success; until recently of course."

"You mean the Isabella kid?" Emmett asked.

Rosalie nodded, and then smiled at the radiant child. "Guess she's ours now, no one will take her and treat her right. I always did want a child." Rosalie mused.

"Now hold on! You can't have a human infant living in a house full of vampires! I will not allow it!" I argued.

Rosalie raised an eyebrow. "You know my self control, Edward. No harm will come to her. Of course you're invited to live with us now. She can't be without her singer either."

The baby looked into my eyes and I dissolved in those pools of brown chocolate. I broke another chair and agreed.

After that Rosalie sent Emmett and I to clean up the mess. Not such a smart idea, but it turned out to be fine. We cleaned up all the vampire evidence and hurried off. Rosalie placed Isabella back at the crime scene and called the police in the early morning.

She claimed to hear the crying during her early morning jog. The police believed her. After that it was so easy to adopt Isabella. Rosalie cared for her like a true mother while I watched out for her. If she was my singer, I would care for her as much as possible.

Once Bella was fifteen we relocated to Forks. Carlisle had assumed the parental role along with Esme. Now we were all siblings. Except Rosalie, she insisted in being Bella's mother weather official or not.

***

I heard the creak of the door and smirked to my self. I'll give her ten seconds. Five more than last time should do.

I could hear her heart racing fast. Then I heard the footsteps on the porch, then the grass, then boom. She's running. Now she fell. I chuckled and put my book down. I smoothed out my clothes and made my way down stairs. She didn't even bother to close the door this time.

I stepped out side and inhaled. She went north. I could hear that she started running again, now another fall. I frowned. Maybe she hurt herself. I rushed to her side. She gasped when she saw me and turned away.

I kneeled in front of her and picked up her leg. "Bella, you hurt it… _again_."

"Maybe if you let me out once in a while…" she murmured.

My frown deepened. "Is that what you want? Then that's what you'll get."

She cupped my cheek with her small warm hand and lifted my head. "You can come. I just don't want to guilt you into it."

"Bella, you are everything to me, I don't let you out because you might get hurt, or worse. But if I bore you, please let me know, I'll do everything in my power to make you happy."

She blushed. "Anything," she asked.

I nodded. "Anything,"

"Kiss me," she whispered.

I chuckled and cupped her cheek with my hand. "Bella, why must you tempt me like this?"

She was fully red now. "You say I'm everything to you, well have you ever considered you're everything to _me_? Damn it, Edward, can't you see that I… I _love_ you?" she squeaked.

"Is that why you've turned down all the disgusting men at school? Because you _love_ me," I chucked, "a _monster_?"

"Je veux ton amour, et je veux ta vengeance!" she rebutted.

"Okay one, Alice needs to stop translating that God awful Lady Gaga music, and second," I picked her up bridal style, "I love you Bella, I just… you should be able to live a normal life."

She hid her face in the crook of my neck. "Having vampire parents isn't normal you know." She whispered.

I chuckled. "Neither is having a vampire soul mate."

"Edward, I'm seventeen, please, just once." She whispered again.

"I'm… I'm not hurting your feelings am I?"

She sniffed and I could smell the tears. "No," she lied.

Something close to agony swept through me. "Bella… I do _love_ you. I am _in_ love with you, please don't be hurt."

"Now you're just saying that!" she accused. I walked into the house and set her down on the couch.

I held her face in between my hand and closed my eyes. "Don't move. Hold very, _very_ still."

I felt her nod and I opened my eyes again. Her heart was racing again and her breathing was shallow. I moved in closer, tilted my head and waited for her to close her eyes. As soon as she did I closed mine and kissed her.

An electric current went through my body and I pressed my lips harder to hers. Her hands flew to my hair and she tugged gently. She opened her mouth and licked my lips. Now, I lost my self control.

I opened her mouth and inserted my tongue. I massaged her tongue passionately. Bella pressed her body closer to me and moaned. I broke the kiss and ran to the corner of the room. Bella was flushed and breathing rapidly, looking extremely arousing.

She cupped her mouth with both hands. "Oops…"

I smiled. "I thought I would be stronger than that."

"I'm not dead…" she murmured.

I chuckled. "Let's get you something to eat. How does a fresh strawberry fruit salad sound?"

She smiled. I walked to her and placed my hand on her neck. She hugged me. "Sound's perfect." She mumbled.

"First you eat," I kissed her forehead, "then we practice," I whispered.

She pecked my neck. I scooped her up in my arms and walked towards the kitchen. She will be the death of me. I heard Rosalie dart to the kitchen. I put Bella down on a chair. Rosalie started harassing her almost immediately.

Rosalie was grinning ear to ear. Bella was blushing ferociously. "I knew it! Alice was right! You didn't change your mind!"

I groaned and opened the refrigerator. "Tell Alice to mind her own business."

"Hey, my daughter, my business,"

"Mom, please." Bella begged.

"First kiss!" Rosalie beamed. "No fornicating in Carlisle's house."

"Mom," Bella yelled.

I rolled my eyes. "When are they getting back? School's starts tomorrow."

"Tonight. Are you excited, senior year is here," Rosalie told Bella.

I took out her salad ingredients and started cutting everything into precise angles. Bella shrugged. "At least it's almost over."

Rosalie sighed. "At least. You're growing up too fast. I mean, a vampire boyfriend one minute, then vampire wedding…" Rosalie teased.

Bella blushed even more. "Rose," I warned.

Bella sighed. "She's just being a mom,"

Rosalie nodded. "In any case, everything is set for the new year." _Also… we need to speak._

I looked at her fiercely. _I don't know yet, Alice told me something about Aro and the Volturi._

I cut into the strawberry so hard that the knife went through the granite table top. "Crap," I mumbled. "Bella, eat this, I'll be right back," I put her fruit in a bowl, kissed her forehead and bolted outside, Rosalie hot on my trail.

We stopped thirty seconds away from the house. "What about the Volturi?"

"I'm not sure; Alice told me she saw something. She can't put it together. When she gets back tonight she'll tell us."

"You don't think anyone told them about Bella, do you?"

"No vampire will cross us; we're too big a coven."

I sighed. "Whatever it is, it can't be good."

She smiled. "It was about time. It only took you twenty-five close calls and three years. She blossomed too fast. I'm surprised-"

"Stop! You know I won't. I love her. I would never… Not until-"

"You're married, I know. I'm just glad you finally kissed her. She's been up countless nights in my arms crying about you. She really thought you didn't want her."

"I wanted her to have a normal life."

She chuckled. "With whom, Mike Newton," she asked.

I scowled. "Anyone but that kid, his thoughts alone should be X-rated."

"Edward, you wouldn't let a boy touch her either way. At least you finally put her to ease."

I sighed. "Do you think we'll ever be normal?"

"No. I don't. But we're not normal at all. You'll change her eventually…" she murmured.

"You of all people should be opposed to this."

She shrugged. "I knew from the beginning you two would be together. It will eventually lead to her choice. She's my daughter, and I want her to be happy. Unless you're ready to breed half vampire children, then I do expect her being transformed. Even if I do fight for her humanity, that won't stop her decision. You saw what Alice envisioned: a beautiful grown vampire with golden eyes."

"How many years do you think we'll have?"

"Three at the most, she won't want to look older than you."

I groaned. "She won't change. She hasn't changed. Except for her hair and breasts, nothing has grown. Not since she was sixteen."

Rosalie raised an eyebrow. "Really now,"

I cleared my throat. "Let's go inside." I mumbled.

She laughed. "Yes, please, lead the way."

I walked back into the kitchen to see Bella sucking on a strawberry. I immediately tightened in my pants. Ever since Bella had blossomed I have notice things perverse men do. She seriously has no clue how beautiful she is at times. Yep, she _will_ be the death of me.

* * *

Please review. I want to know if I should continue or not. **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


	2. Forgotten How To Breathe

Just another idea in the vault. Don't worry, the other stories are still in production.

**Songs for Inspiration:**

**The Fame and The Fame Monster albums by Lady Gaga**

**the Memento Mori album by Flyleaf**

**Forgotten How To Breathe by Emily Harder**

**

* * *

**

When Bella was done eating, she dragged me upstairs away from a grinning Rosalie. When she shut the door to her room she snaked her arms around my neck and got on her tip-toes and brushed her lips against mine. I couldn't resist. I held her hips with delicate force and crushed my lips to hers. Soon they were moving in perfect synchronization.

Once Bella parted her sweet mouth I eagerly inserted my tongue. I massaged my tongue with hers until she pulled away. She smiled. "Bed,"

"Nothing more, Rosalie and Emmett will here us. I don't want your father ripping my head off."

She giggled. "Doesn't that make you my uncle, God, an old uncle too?"

I rested my forehead against hers and grinned. "Maybe you shouldn't be dating such an old man then,"

"Maybe, that's gross."

I chuckled and kissed her again. Bella had boldly wrapped her firm legs around my waist. I held on to her as I made my way towards her huge bed. I gently laid her down in the center. I tried to unlatch myself from Bella's legs, but she wouldn't budge.

"Bella, love, let go." I breathed.

"Edward, I'm ready." She whispered.

I heard Rosalie's mind racing. She made the decision to find Emmett and keep him… occupied. "I know you are, and trust me, love, so am I, but we can't. I could hurt you, maybe worse."

Bella traced her lips on my jaw line down my neck. Her hot little tongue peaked out and licked me. She bit my neck with playful force. I moaned. "You want it, I feel It." she whispered.

Her hips slowly bucked. I felt her center rub against my erection that was throbbing inside my trousers. The monster inside me rejoiced. Bella's blood had always been a problem – until I almost lost her. Jasper had lost control for two seconds on her third birthday. That's when I decided that she mattered more than the bloodlust. She mattered more than anything. But the monster inside was now after something more, body-lust took over.

I gently bucked my hips to her center. She moaned this beautiful little sound. I felt like I was actually seventeen. "Edward, please," she begged.

I traced my lips down her neck. "What can I do? I'm tied here, love."

"This," she breathed.

She started grinding on me. I could feel her warm heat radiating out of her center. I lost control then. I ripped the jean shorts that had been teasing me all day away from her body. She was wearing some lacy blue boy short panties that always drove me wild.

Bella reached for my trousers. She unzipped them and pushed them down. Then she took off my shirt. "No more," she said looking into my eyes, "I get it, but let me make you feel good…"

I groaned. How could I deny that? How could I deny _her_? I quickly tore Bella's shirt off. Alice would make me pay for that… Once she was naked, except for her underwear, I took her in.

"Beautiful…" I murmured.

"I could say the same." She murmured back.

I bent down and gave her a sweet, loving kiss. Then the kiss turned needier, more passionate. I pressed our bodies together and started grinding my hips against her overheated core. Bella moaned. She broke the kiss. "Edward…" she breathed.

"God, Bella, you feel so good, love."

My hips started moving faster. Bella latched on to my neck and held me tighter. She kept moaning and whimpering. I could feel her wetness seep through my briefs. I groaned. My release was so close. Bella's hold on me tightened even more. She was also close.

"God, Bella." I groaned.

With one final hard thrust I came. Bella's arms and legs tensed. I could feel her heated core clench and unclench. I made her cum. I rejoiced. I made the love of my life feel _good_. Our breathing was ragged while we held each other.

"Mmm, Edward," Bella murmured.

I sighed. "We need to get rid of your scent. Emmett will kill me if he smells this."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Let's shower then. I have a feeling that they'll be back soon."

I chuckled. "I love you," I murmured.

"I love you too." She whispered.

With vampire speed, I ran to the hall bathroom. Even if she was one room away, I felt… empty. Bella and I had always shared a room. We were literally never really apart. Once she went to sleep, I would read or listen to music hours on end. But when we both needed showers I was forced to take the one in the hall.

Once I was finished I made sure the shower was still on in our room. When everything was clear I got dressed in the huge walk in closet. I wore a pair of jeans, and a blue button down shirt.

I quickly made my way back to the living area and turned on the news. My phone vibrated. "Hello, Alice."

"Hello, brother dear…" a giant squeal erupted from the other line. "You finally did it!"

"Alice,"

"Wait until Bella and I have girl talk! Oh my god! You are such a pervert? I thought you said until marriage, but no-"

"Alice! Relax, we didn't do anything."

"So both of you still have your virtues," she stated

"Yes, virtues in tact. Only you could make a vampire blush…"

She laughed. "About time, it only took you twenty-five close calls-"

"And three years, I know."

She sighed. "Tell Bella we'll be there in two hours. The car is going to break down in another mile."

I heard a muffled "Damn it, Alice" in the background.

"Well it is! Just pass along the message, goodbye brother dear."

I chuckled. "Bye Alice."

"Alice?" Bella asked from the top of the stairs.

I smiled at her. "She'll be here in two hours."

Bella nodded and trotted down the stairs. "Woo! Bella, we're home!" Emmett yelled from the kitchen.

A musical giggle erupted from Rosalie. They entered the living room with huge grins. I smirked at them. Bella laughed. "Dad, you have a leaf on your hair."

Emmett cleared his throat. "I think maybe I need to wash my hair."

Rosalie chuckled. "We both do."

"Gross, I don't need to hear about that." Bella complained.

Emmett laughed and made his way upstairs with Rosalie. I made a gagging noise. Their little escapade was still fresh on there minds. "Keep your thoughts PG, thanks."

Emmett laughed again. "Whatever," he murmured.

I smiled at Bella. "Want to watch a Clara Bow film?"

She lit up, but then her face fell. "It's not the same without Alice. You guys make a great team for dialog."

I rolled my eyes and put my arms around her. "No silent movies got it, how about a Fred Astaire and a Ginger Rogers film?"

Bella hugged me. "Perfect."

I quickly popped in the DVD and made ourselves comfortable. Ten minutes into the film Bella and I were passionately kissing on the couch. I was spread out on the couch while her delicate body was perched on top of mine. This was one of the few ways I knew how to ignore my families thoughts.

When Bella's hands roamed downward and mine roamed inside her shirt a loud throat clearing made us freeze. I quickly sat Bella and me up. Emmett was mad. "What. The. Hell."

"Rosalie didn't tell you." I stated.

He slowly shook his head. "Dad," Bella said sternly.

"Uh-uh, don't Dad me. When did this happen? I was actually convinced that Mind Freak over here was never going to touch you."

Bella and I rolled our eyes. "Really Emmett?" Rosalie asked.

"She's my little girl!" he exclaimed.

Bella rolled her eyes again. "Emmett, she's going to be eighteen in exactly a week." Rosalie stated.

"Meaning I can date who ever I want."

Emmett scowled. "I don't like it."

"Emmett, she's my Singer, my mate. You'll have to deal." I told him.

"I still don't like it." Emmett grumbled.

Rosalie pinched Emmett's cheek. "Aw, look at you, being a father, so hot babe."

I groaned, closed my eyes, pinched the bridge of my nose and fell back on the couch. "Stop! I don't need a reminder of your afternoon activities!"

Bella giggled and resumed her position on top of me. "Why don't you watch the movie with us dad." She suggested.

"Fine,"

Rosalie and Emmett took the love seat. _If you hurt her,_

"Emmett she's my mate, why the hell would I hurt her?"

"Just a warning." He grumbled again.

"Pay attention to your wicked hot fox, dad," Bella said.

Emmett chuckled. I would need to have a talk with him later.

After the movie ended, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme arrived home. "Esme, Jaz!" Bella exclaimed.

Jasper smiled and Esme opened her arms. "Oh, baby, we're back. I heard– Alice, Rosalie, To Bella's room! Girl talk is in order."

"Oh Jesus…" Bella murmured.

I kissed Bella's forehead. "Scream if you need me, Alice will be the only one with horrifying questions, watch out for your mom as well."

"Dear God…" she murmured again.

"Come on!" Alice yelled.

Once the girls were locked in our room I turned to Emmett. "Don't even start." I said.

"She's my daughter."

"And she's my mate! Do you honestly believe I would hurt her?"

"Emmett," Carlisle breathed, "stop this, you know Edward won't emotionally hurt her."

A calming feeling surrounded us. "How about some chess," Jasper offered.

"You're on." Emmett said with a grin.

I grinned back. "I win; you leave me alone and allow Bella and me to have a normal relationship."

"I win and I monitor _everything_."

I smirked. "Let's see who will win,"

_Not even your freaky mind reading power will help you this time_. Emmett thought.

"We'll see,"

Carlisle clapped his hands and grinned. "Let us begin."

* * *

Please review. I want to know if I should continue or not.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ****REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ****REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW****REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.**

************Very much appreciated :)


	3. Fever

**okay, one: I'm so fucking sorry for the delay... LET ME EXPLAIN!:**

_I am so very sorry for the delay, I hope I can update more often, but I'm doing my hardest to finish something then get published and my mentor/teacher's been on my ass about finishing so all updates will take a while. sorry and wish me luck with my career... and life... my teacher/mentor is that hardcore._

**so that's it. Since i'm in my summer vacation, I'll have more time to write, but won't guarantee immediate updates. uhh, I hope you enjoy. :)**

**Songs for Inspiration:**

**Glee: The Music, The Power Of Madonna by _Glee_**

**_

* * *

_**

I won. I smiled as I said those fateful words. "Check. Mate,"

Emmett flipped the chess bored, spilling and sending a bunch of pieces my way. "Redo!" Emmett yelled.

"No, he won, fair and square!" Carlisle announced.

"Not. Fair! He has mind reading powers!"

"Hey, I'm not the one that underestimated my gift. I _knew_ I would win."

"Whatever." Emmett grumbled.

"Alright, alright, Emmett, clean this mess up, and get your stuff ready for school, two more days."

Everyone sighed, including the girls. Alice came dancing in, followed by Esme and Rosalie. "Carlisle's right, we need to prepare for school."

"Not just that, what vision did you have?" I asked.

"Oh! I told you all about this, but let me recap. It was Aro, just a flicker, nothing more. I don't quite understand it, but I'm keeping an eye on –"

It hit me just as hard; a vision of Aro talking to his "dear ones".

"_I have a feeling I need to speak to our friend Carlisle in the near future… it's been far too long._"

Just as fast as it came, it left. "No…" Alice and I whispered in unison.

"What, what is it?" Rosalie said in panic.

Alice shrugged, looking intensely stiff and nervous. "He's made his dissection to visit, just not when."

"Oh no…" Rosalie moaned.

Emmett held her against his chest. "We can try and hide her…" he said.

"That won't work!" I yelled. "He'll just touch one damned hand in this family and he'll know!"

"What going on?" Bella asked from atop the stairs.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with, baby." Rosalie said.

Bella's eyebrows furrowed. "Do you expect me to believe this?"

I looked her in the eye. "Just this once…"

She shrugged. "Forgotten. It's been a long day, I'm going to bed."

"Be right up." I told her.

Everyone's thoughts, for just a second, turned mushy – then serious. "We'll talk about this later. We have all night." Carlisle said.

"I don't know… she's just a baby, a child. I don't want her turned, or dead." Rosalie said.

"We knew from the beginning, Rosalie. We were going to have to do something… unfortunately it _is_ turning her that is our only solution."

"No! Not this soon! She's barely going to be eighteen!"

"Rosalie… what's gotten into you?" Esme asked gently

"What do you mean? She's human! I won't let her give that up so easily. I knew _one day_ was going to arrive, I prepared for _one day_. But this is too soon. We can't. She's only been human for eighteen years. She has to have a life, a twisted one, but a life nonetheless. What about children?"

"With who, Rosalie? Edward?" Emmett asked.

"We don't know what vampires can do, Emmett. We've never had this happen. Nothing like this has been reported. A human and a vampire, the possibilities…" Carlisle's thoughts matched the curiosity in his voice.

"No. It's dangerous. I could kill her while… you know. I could harm her. And what if I do end up not hurting her? What kind of… _creature_ will we breed? That… that thing could kill her," I said.

"He's right." Alice said. "What if they can do it? What will happen? Even if a vampire is infertile… what if that's just a theory, what if what we thought about a vampire male's body is completely different to actual fact?" she asked.

Carlisle nodded. "Women… when they are turned, that's it, no changed. But men… we don't change. While woman are cycles, we are not. Once we hit the puberty stage, that's it, we're set for life."

"And women _need_ change. We _have_ to grow to bare children, we _have_ to change."

"And men don't…" I muttered.

"Bella… can get pregnant." Rosalie said, with a tint of hope in her voice.

"But with _what_, Rosalie?" I interrupted her thoughts. "What will we make, a half vampire child?"

"The possibilities…" Carlisle muttered.

"Listen," I yelled, only loud enough for them to hear. "We cannot think like that… yes, you can imagine the possibilities, the _hope_, but for what cost? We don't know _what_ will happen, it can _kill_ her."

Rosalie sighed. "I won't risk her life…"

"Well… why don't we research?" Jasper asked.

"If there _are_ any reporting's." Alice said.

"Where do you think the word _incubus_ comes from?" he asked.

"Jasper is correct… legends, hundreds of them. We need to research…" Carlisle muttered.

"Research all you want. That doesn't take us away from the problem. Alice, keep looking to see what Aro does, Rosalie and Emmett, please keep close tabs on security around here, Jasper and Carlisle, try and find some solution to this, please? Esme… make some hot chocolate?"

She smiled. "Sure thing,"

After getting her hot chocolate ready, I went straight to our room. Bella was on our bed, reading. I watched for a short moment, mesmerized.

"I've noticed you since I smelled the chocolate." she looked up from her book.

I smiled. "You're sleep should be regulated. Drink this and off to bed."

She quirked an eyebrow, "Thanks Uncle Edward,"

Emmett's laugh could be heard loudly through out the house. I scowled and Bella giggled. "Hilarious," I said dryly.

Bella smiled and motioned at me to come to bed. I sat down next to her and gave her the mug. "When's school start?"

"Two days after tonight."

"Shame. I don't want to go back."

"Would you prefer homeschooling?"

She shrugged. "I suppose not; then we'd have to move all over again."

"No we won't. So one of the Cullen kids is homeschooled and the others are _still_ in school. How much weirder can we get?"

"I can assure you, much weirder. Besides, the whole senior thing is a bit appealing, graduation, diploma, the walking… kind of."

"You forgot prom."

She laughed. "Not prom."

I could practically hear Alice's jaw drop on the floor. _No prom… NO PROM?_

"Alice isn't happy about that." I answered dryly.

Bella laughed again. "She's been to more proms that the teachers at school."

"Bella," I sighed, "You have to understand that this is high school, your _first time_ in high school, I want you to experience everything."

"I'll have an eternity for that." I frowned. "Edward…?"

"Bella –"

"No!" she shot off the bed. "Don't! You're actually going to let me age into death?"

Rosalie's thoughts went into panic mode. She was the first one to arrive at the door, followed my Emmett then Alice then the rest. Rosalie gently knocked on the door. "Baby, open up,"

"No!" she yelled.

I sighed. "Rose, please come in." Bella threw me a dirty look.

Rosalie turned to the rest and whispered to wait outside. She walked over to the bed and sat down. "Honey, being… _turned_… I don't want that as an option." She was blunt, I'll give her that.

Tears gathered in Bella eyes. I rushed to her side, but she folded her arms. The pain must been extremely evident on my face, _I'm sorry, just wait for her to calm._ Rosalie thought.

"So you rather I grow old and die?" Bella squeaked.

"God, no, honey, I love you; we all do. You're _my daughter_. I want nothing to happen to you, I just don't want to subject you to this life. I want a normal life for you."

"If you haven't noticed, I'm not normal! I have vampire parents, I have a _vampire family_! I will never be normal, mom, never."

"What about kids?" Rosalie blurted.

I shot her a sharp look. But that stopped Bella. "… Kids," she asked, as if the word was foreign.

"Kids. I've told you my history… you know you were my blessing, my reason for more than just the normal happiness in this world. When you're turned… it goes away."

"I… can Edward…?" Bella was blushing crimson now.

"Bella," I whispered, "We don't need to talk about this now…"

"Yes we do." Rosalie said firmly. "Bella, we're doing research. Our guess: Edward _can_, as long as you're still _human_."

"Um… Edward?" Bella whispered.

"Rose, please,"

She sighed. "Isabella," crap, "Believe we will continue this discussion _privately_," _Edward_, she thought.

"Yes, _mother_."

Rosalie's thoughts bloomed rage in her emotions. "Grounded! For the rest of the summer; attitude, Ms. Cullen, watch it."

"You suck…" Bella whispered.

"That's why we're created, darling." She murmured dryly.

Rosalie left the room and stomped downstairs. Bella sat on the bed, put her head in her hands and started crying. I sat next to her and put an arm around her. "Bella…"

"I get it. You don't want me turned."

"Yet… Bella, _yet_; we want you to live before you die."

"I'll wait," she shrugged, "Alice told me… I have about ten years before age starts affecting me, I'll wait. I just… it kind of hit hard… when…"

"If you think I would loose you… I'm selfish, extremely and utterly selfish. I don't want this for you, but I can't do much to refuse you, love."

Bella cuddled at my side. "Kids…" she whispered.

I sighed. "It's up to you… it's not even proven, we're not sure. It's… we don't know yet."

Bella's palm rested on my cheek as she turned my head. We looked at each other for a second. Then our lips met; bliss. _Bed time! BED TIME!_

I growled. "Shut the hell up, Emmett!"

Bella broke out in laugher and got under the covers. I turned off the light and joined her. Bella's body molded to me and she made herself comfortable. Bella's lips found my neck and it took everything in my power to not moan.

This went on for a few hours. Neck nipping, kissing, caresses, more bliss. The only thing that kept my hands above the waist was Emmett and his _voice_. Once Bella started getting tired, I started humming to her, affectively sending her to unconsciousness. Bella had fallen asleep fairly quickly. I kept humming just in case while I read in the dark.

Around two Rosalie came in to check up on her.

"How is she?" she asked.

I shrugged, looking down at my love. "Sleeping soundly,"

She nodded. "I'm sorry for bringing up the whole child thing… it's my only weapon at this point."

"I get that, but have you considered that she maybe doesn't _want_ children?"

"At some point she will…"

I sighed. "Maybe, but still, I don't want her to either be disgusted by the idea of kids, or hopeful. This could _kill_ her, Rosalie."

"I… didn't think of that while I was making the point, Edward. I just don't want her to be _this_ before she has a choice."

"I understand that. And you heard her, she said she would wait. We have at most, ten years to decide on _anything_."

"The Volturi…" she whispered.

"They'll… We'll keep her from them." I said.

"It's not always that easy either…"

"I… I don't know what to do then, Rosalie. My attempt at a physical relationship with her can kill her, the possibility of children can kill her, her association with us can kill her; we've thrust her into a world of sudden death!"

"I realize. But she at least needs the options before she can turn them down, Edward."

I sighed. "I get that, but either way, if the option is dangerous I'll so anything to keep them from her."

_Can't stay a virgin forever, bro_. Emmett thought.

"Emmett, shut up." I growled.

Rosalie sighed. "We'll discuss this more when she's conscious."

"Yes we will. Let's just make sure we have the facts before you get our hopes up, please."

Rosalie quirked an eyebrow, "Our," she asked.

I sighed. "Our. The idea of kids… it's appealing."

She shrugged. "At least I have you on my side."

I chuckled. "Barely,"

* * *

**was it enjoyable?**

**Also, let me remind you: THE LESS REVIEWS THE LESS I WRITE! If I don't get a review I don't get the sudden urge to write anything that has to do with FF. Eventually, the story will just be pulled. REVIEW! thanks :3**


End file.
